


BrainCeptor AU Drabble Dump

by orphan_account



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Mild Gore, hospital!AU, school!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of Brainstorm/Perceptor ficlets I'd written up and done nothing with. Tags/warnings will be updated each new chapter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hospital!AU

Prompt #1 - "Our beds are next to each other and we've been lying here for hours, wanna chat?" AU  
2, 071 words, unbeta'd

 

9:00am

The teal mech's optics onlined with a whirr, staring blearily up at the ceiling as he struggled to bring the world into focus. The monitor plugged at his forearm beeped a steady, consistent tone, a reassurance he wasn't about to flatline there and then. It was preferable, Genitus was loathe to admit, than to bear through the dull throb in his left shoulder - which was currently missing half its flight sensors from an explosion in the field. He took the time to examine his new wound;; nothing irreparable, though from the looks of the one dented winglet remaining, he wouldn't be flying for a while yet.

Deeming his still-fuzzy optics clear enough to look around, Genitus winced at the scrape of metal on metal as he turned his helm to look with intrigue first left, then right - he'd never been in a hospital before! It may've been because he'd came online barely two days ago, but it was exciting to him nonetheless. The bright lights, pristine white walls .. it was enough to drive him into a rapidly-blinking spell against the invading light. Groaning softly, he raised his free arm -the one not currently hooked into an IV drip- and draped it over his forehead, giving him a brief, dark reprieve.

Now that he'd given a thorough look-around of his surroundings (as much as he could confined to a berth), the wayward flier could be properly bored with no one to talk to. Both berths next to him lay empty, and the one other 'bot in the ward (whom he recognised as one of the other mechs in his 'batch') lay unconscious, oblivious to his roommate's grievance. Huffing a soft sigh through his vents, Genitus gave up on staying quiet - he'd done so long enough, so he thought . Propping himself up onto his elbow, the mech cleared his throat, racking his processor for the other's name. All that had really left a lasting impression had been the mech's alt. mode, something that had fascinated him to no end - ironically, what had landed him in the hospital in the first place. A _bomb_. The gunmetal-grey mech lying so stiff in the cot across the room, that had not-so-patiently explained what a K-Class was, now looked- well, kind of dead. It could have been the hole through his midsection, but then again-

_No - movement!_

Said mech had stirred - a small shuffle, but movement was better than nothing. Rubbing at his optics with the butt of his palm, Genitus hissed a quiet "Hey!" at him so as not to disturb the red-and-white staff he'd noticed hanging in the doorway since he'd moved.

_What was it..?_

"Gunsmoke!" he blurted out, desperately hoping it was correct;; no response, not even a twitch.

Oh well. He'd try again later.

 

10:30am

It had been a long while since his roommate had made any sign of moving. Genitus had long since abandoned trying to talk to him, rolling his optics and pestering staff about his release - it wasn't as if he was keen to go back out and fight, but it was better than lying around and doing nothing. For the last twenty odd minutes, he'd been staring at a particularly interesting speck of dust on the ceiling, one arm behind his helm. Every so often a medic would come in, check the K-Class's vitals, avoid Genitus' questions, and leave in such a fuss it had him itching to get up and investigate for himself. The radio communication was his only source of entertainment, and even then the topics were about supplies and other boring subjects - nothing worth really paying attention to.

Eventually his mind wandered to the war - bitter resentment flooded his EM field, a scowl marring his faceplates. The brutality he'd seen in his first day -no, in his first _hour_ \- had shocked Genitus to his core, astounded the mech beyond words. He had seen the enemy shake off their shots with barely a yelp, had seen them topple the intruding forces until they'd been forced to regroup some ways off. Any attempt to invade for the next day had been without luck, often leaving them short-handed and in dire need of new soldiers, fresh-faced and prepared to fight for the ultimate Autobot cause.

He didn't believe it.

Just before he could work himself into a proper pity party, the steady beep of an alarm going off and medics rushing in distracted him from his self-loathing;; his roommate had finally flatlined, the monitor a steady, unyielding line of red. As quickly as they arrived, the staff had exited with the corpse in tow up on a gurney.

It was enough to cement out the naivety of a personality not yet developed.

 

2:00pm

Genitus hadn't realised he'd dropped off into recharge until he was rudely awakened by a dull throb in his shoulder. Snapping open an optic to investigate (and perhaps growl out a stern word or two), the nurse hushed him and continued to solder on the replacement winglets with a heavy servo. "Stay still," the nurse ground out sharply, "or do you want it on crooked?"

Genitus grumbled but made no other protest, surrendering to the medic's sharp tone and general disregard. It could have been worse - he could be treated by a mech with no knowledge of flight frames! And so he sat through the unbearable heat of the soldering iron and the monotonous running commentary from the medic about which tool does which and exactly how much it might hurt, all without a complaint.

 

3:45pm

The lull in activity had done him good. He thought he might almost get off easy, though a commotion outside the hall disproved _that_ fairly quickly. Apparently someone important was in need of quick repairs (and when they wheeled the mystery bot in, Genitus could see why - the protoform underneath was showing, slowly dripping bright pink fluid from a deep wound in his torso). Rolling amber optics, he huffed a pouty exvent and turned his back to the newcomer- _no, do **not** stick him next to me! I want to rest!_

This was turning out to be a long day, and he was acutely aware of the lack of fuel in his tank. Might as well ask about that while the medics tended to his new roomie.

 

5:00pm

The new bot (whom he'd finally found out was a Wrecker - whatever that meant) had been staring at the ceiling, the walls, anything but the teal mech in the neighbouring bed.

Genitus, on the other hand, had been staring at him almost non-stop since the moment he arrived;; such flashy colours he had! It was no wonder he'd been caught, what with the brighter-than-bright red paint he had on. It made his plating crawl. He was getting lost in his thoughts on how to quietly strip it off without unplugging the spark-rate monitor and setting off the alarm until,

"It's rude to stare."

Genitus startled, counting to three quietly in his head - even his _voice_ was grating his nerves! It sounded different somehow, less emotional and more _robotic_. Onlining his optics (when had he shut them?), he sat up on the berth and swung his legs over the side, leaning back on the palms of his hands. With a sheepish laugh he replied, "Sorry. You look so- so _bored_. I'm Genitus! You are?"

No reply. _Okay..._

"What batch are you from? You must be one of the older batches, I don't remember seeing you on the battlefield - I would know if I had, your paint is so fraggin' bright!"

Again no reply, though the mech looked more aggravated than before. Could he count that as a bonus? He would anyway.

"You know, you said it's rude to stare, but it's also really rude to not reply when someone asks you something. Even I know that."

 

5:30pm

"..You've been laying there for ages. Wanna talk?"

 

6:00pm

"Can you at least tell me your name? It gets boring talking to myself after a while - which is a real tragedy, because I'm hilarious!"

 

7:01pm

Still no progress. The lack of activity was annoying Genitus to no end, and he was growing tired of rambling on;; being alive for a mere two days didn't give much opportunity to learn about new subjects, and being in the midst of a war presented even less chances.

He could wait this out! A bot couldn't stay silent forever.

 

9:30pm

It took another two hours for the red mech to crack - by then Genitus was rambling on about the labs back at the base, how he'd always wanted to go in and explore. The mech interrupted him with a sharp puff of air, venting an annoyed "Will you _stop?_ You give me a worse helmache than Kup on a good day!"

Success! A reaction! It was better than nothing, even if he looked like he would shoot Genitus without a second thought. He probably would, looking at the vexed red mech and realising the dark scowl that graced such pale features.

"That's not very friendly." Genitus quipped, tutting and resting his helm on his elbow. He gave an experimental twitch of his new winglets - still hurt, but he would survive. He could almost move them without so much as a twinge. "You should work on your people skills. Maybe then people will want to talk to you instead of just rambling-"

"Stop-! Genitus, is it?" The look he gave Genitus could kill a mech. " _I don't want to talk_. I want to rest so I can get better and rejoin my team - as you should be doing. Your team may want to talk to you, but I don't. And judging from your ceaseless _prattling_ ," he sneered. "I don't think I will ever want to. Now, if you please..?"

 **Ouch**.

"..I don't have a team."

The statement was so quiet, so full of raw emotion, that he had to do check his audials to make sure he'd heard properly. "I beg your pardon?"

"I said I don't have a team!" Genitus snapped in reply;; the mech looked worse for wear now that the subject had been broached, coolant pooling in the corners of expressive amber optics, streaks running down the grimy golden-yellow of his face. With a clear frown adorning his cables, the teal mech turned his back to the other and faced the wall. "They're dead!"

"..I'm sorry to hear it, but that's the cold reality of a war. Casualties will happen eventually, one way or another. It's only logical."

It took a long while before Genitus was ready to talk again.

 

11:14pm

"You didn't have to be such an aft about it.."

The red mech had to turn up his audials to make sure he wasn't imagining the sullen mumble, blinking rapidly in sharp surprise.

"Yes, well, I hadn't known your team was- ahem. I only assumed-"

"Yeah? Well maybe you should stop assuming!" The sudden ferocity in Genitus' tone caught him off guard, reeling back as if he'd just been slapped. "It was a massacre! We- we died for nothing! We gained no ground, we lost almost every piece of ammunition we had- we lost nearly everyone, and you tell me it's _logical!_ " It came out as a snarl, and he nearly flinched. The haggard emotion, the unbridled anguish that lay embedded in golden faceplates - he looked ready to slap some sense into the newcomer. "Casualties shouldn't even be happening! We fight for - what, what do we fight for? A free Cybertron? We'd have that if we just surrender! Give up all this fighting!"

Genitus paused from his tirade, staring down at the clenched servos in his lap. The microscope only noticed coolant running down his face when it dripped onto the white fists. He took a shaky breath, doubtless holding back a sob, and continued in a quieter tone. "I was born to fight, and I don't even know what I'm fighting _for_. Do you know how that feels?" He raised his helm to examine him, chirped a defeated laugh, shook his helm and dropped it back to his lap. "No. No, you _don't_. 'Cause all anybody cares about now is their kill count and the victories that don't mean scrap to the rest of us actually _fighting_."

"..Do you want to talk about it?"


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt #2 - "People are going on about the new science teacher and I don't know what the big deal is but oh no he's hot" AU

 

All the gossip Brainstorm had heard around the school consisted of the new teacher and frankly, he was bored with it  _already_. It wasn't that there was no other gossip, no -one of the teachers on pregnancy leave had come back in the first period to show off her new son, bright-eyed and chubby cheeked.- it was the fact that everyone whom had the new teacher thought he was hot.

Brainstorm didn't believe it -- couldn't  _believe_  it. If he was honest with himself he'd expected it to be the day exchange students from the girls' school the next block over that were the ones gossiping, but much to his surprise (okay, not really. He knew at least two thirds of the school were closet cases -- himself included) it happened to be the boys from the first period science class.

Laying in the shade of the macrocarpa with one of the said exchange students, Nautica, the blonde had to voice his opinion.

"I just don't see the appeal!" he burst out after a moment, tossing his head to shake out the gold curls in his eyes as he turned to face her. "Science teachers aren't supposed to be hot, they're supposed to teach science. That's why they're called science teachers -- unless I'm missing something, which I obvious am  _not_ ," He shot her a look;; yes, he heard that giggle. "because I'm the genius! The old man said so himself, I'm one of the brightest minds in the school!"

"Brainstorm, Brainstorm -- you're the  _self-proclaimed_  genius." Nautica reminded gently, putting her hands behind her head and staring up at the twisted old tree. "The principal said you were smart, yes, but not a genius. Besides," The mischievous twink in her eye could only mean trouble. "I'm still better at quantum physics than you are. Don't you have science after this anyhow?"

He nodded, pouting at her comment. "Yeah, I do."

"Then you can look at what all this fuss is about, right? I had science before interval, and he's really not-"

"Nautica, I've just had the most brilliant idea!" Brainstorm sat up in a rush, amber eyes alight with excitement. "I have science after lunch, don't I? I can check him out and decide what all this is about!"

"That's just what I said."

"That's not important -- what is important is that I get a look in!"

Nautica stuck out her tongue, unable to hide a chuckle. "Primus, you're so g-"

"Don't you dare say it!"

 

By the time Brainstorm put the rest of his books back into his locker and arrived to the science block, his class was queued up outside the locked door on the veranda talking in hushed tones amongst themselves. There were Rodimus and Drift surrounded by their groupies, looking like they would rather be anywhere else than crammed in a stuffy science class with boys they didn't know -- or didn't  _care_  to know. Atomizer waved at him from the door, holding his books under his arm and braving the worst of the crowd;; Brainstorm pushed his way through to reach him, clinging to his satchel in case it should get shouldered off by one of the bigger classmates.

"Hey," the redhead greeted when he finally found his way to his side, clinging to his books like his life depended on them. "didn't think I'd find you hanging out with the girls You're not exactly a  _ladies_  man."

"Shut up." Brainstorm grumbled, unable to stop a grin from forming no his freckled face. "I could get any girl I wanted -- if I wanted." He scanned the crowd for a moment, turning back to his companion with a slight frown. "Seen 'Dome yet?"

Atomizer shook his head, shrugging. "He and Rewind disappeared after woodshop. I think they're- y'know. 'Facing.."

"Don't be so  _reserved_ ," Brainstorm elbowed him, raising his eyebrows suggestively with a laugh. "we all know they're doing it behind the bike shed-- speak of the devil! Where've you been?"

Chromedome certainly looked as if he'd been doing something he shouldn't;; the brunette was hurriedly fixing his tie as he ran, dropping papers on his way. "Studying with Trepan," he replied breathlessly -- Brainstorm and Atomizer shared an amused look and muffled their giggles, eyes rolling.

"Alright 'Dome, whatever you say. Where's this blasted new teacher anyhow? He should be here!" Brainstorm looked as if he might throw a tantrum if the fabled substitute didn't show. It was clear to the class who the most passionate was.

Chromedome slicked back his hair with his free hand, making a half-hearted attempt to look presentable. It wasn't working, if Brainstorm said so himself. Then again, he'd slept over at his house just the other day -- he had _definitely_ looked worse. "I'll bet he isn't even that hot!"

"Oh yeah, and the class decided to just make up a huge rumour that he was buff as Pit and looked like a god."

"Yes! Exactly!"

Chromedome rolled his eyes, kicking at Brainstorm's satchel to try and dislodge the strap from his shoulder. He skittered out of the way with a shout, grabbing at the bag strap and promptly bumping into the person behind him. "Oh, you are _on_ you pit-spawned son of a gl-"

" **Ahem**."

Brainstorm froze where he stood, back turned to the speaker; he had the most unfortunate feeling it was the new teacher, and what a good impression he'd made already! Good work Brainstorm, give yourself a pat on the back.

He stiffened and turned to be met with an unamused, blank stare from sharp blue eyes. So it _was_ the teacher. _Great_. Brainstorm cleared his throat, tossed a wave of blonde hair from his face, and straightened the books he held. "So you're the new teacher. I was wondering if you'd show up eventually."

"You're blocking the door. Excuse me, I must unlock so the class can get under way." With that the teacher brushed coolly past him, sliding the key into the lock and opening the door.

Before Brainstorm could retort with a sharp comment, Chromedome slapped him on the back with a chortle. "You made some impression. At least he knows to look out for you in the future!" Brainstorm filed in after he and Atomizer, muttering sourly under his breath. He dropped his books on the desk between them, sliding into the seat and splaying out.

"That was all your fault, you know!" he snapped in a fluster, thoroughly put out with his fellow student. Chromedome only laughed and sat, pointing at the new teacher.

"At least you can check him out - I mean, _see if the rumours are true_."

"Oh _grow up_ 'Dome, he's not that hot."

He was lying - the mech was, for lack of a better word, _fascinating_. Ankle-length white pants ironed to a brick, black dress shoes, and a red dress shirt and vest to match. Brainstorm could see the faintest outline of a tattoo if he squinted, but he was too far away to make out what it was.

And, much to his pleasant surprise, the school was right about one thing --

 **he was hot**. Undeniably so -- it distracted from how monotonous he sounded, introducing himself as Perceptor in the same ~~deep~~ dull timbre.

He was jolted out of his ogling by Atomizer elbowing his side on his left. "So, how's it looking? Good enough for you?"

Brainstorm snorted. "As if! I'd rather go through _binary fission_ than have to look at him for a whole hour." The blank look on his face showed exactly how much attention he paid to the lessons.

Brainstorm gave him a flat look. "Analogy wasted."

"In other words," Chromedome piped up from his right, snickering. "he likes the way he looks!"

Perceptor called for the class to settle before Brainstorm could make up a witty retort, opting for a glare and to kick at his shins under the table. Perceptor fixed the two students with a glare until they stopped their little game, cleared his throat, and started the lesson.

 

No, Brainstorm didn't like the way he looked -- he only had a new reason to enjoy last period science that little bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see an AU/prompt that I haven't yet done, or you think would just be funny, feel free to hit me up! I'm always open to suggestions, but please - very little smutty ideas.


End file.
